And Then, Dean Cried
by Psammead
Summary: AT- Castiel gets his ass kicked by God and gets blasted to Earth. Dean finds him, they hunt things, and then the Oral Sex! And some plot. And bacon. And Dean crying.


Title: And Then, Dean Cried

Author: Psammead

Summary: AT- Castiel gets his ass kicked by God and gets blasted to Earth. Dean finds him, they hunt things, and then the Oral Sex! And some plot. And bacon. And Dean crying.

Warnings/Notes: Spoilers for 6.22. Destial, slash, crack, schmoop, first time? I dunno, I just really wanted to write a story about how Dean is like bacon for angels. Also, I'm writing another fic that is depressing beyond belief, and I need a cracky/schmoopy happy place to go in between chapters. I suppose if you don't know already, Robert Plant is the lead singer of Led Zeppelin. You'll see why that's relevant later. Also, I've been really bothered/amused by the fact that Dean cried like, every other fucking episode. Seriously. You could base a drinking game off of Jensen and the single man-tear.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural in any way, shape or form, and this is why.

**And Then, Dean Cried**

"Fuck, Cas, I've been waiting for you to make a move for months, searching for you, wondering what the hell happened," Dean stood in the hospital room, glaring at the man in the bed, "What the hell happened, man?"

"God." Castiel wouldn't meet his gaze.

"God? Like, your father, God?" Dean had kept an ear out for John Does matching Cas's description over the last few months, after so long with no move from the new "God".

"Yes, Dean, _my father_God," Cas snarled. "He kicked my ass, is that what you want to hear? Grounded me til every Sunday in eternity."

"Are you… Did he…" Dean was pretty sure he knew what the angel's response would be, but he almost couldn't believe it was that easy.

"Yes. He took my Grace. The fucking bastard…" Cas looked like a petulant child.

"Well, you did some fucked up shit, too. I can't say this is the worst news I've gotten in a while."

"I'm a human, Dean. I ache and itch… My leg is _broken_, and I'm going to _die._"

Dean took a second to let all the shit he'd gone through because of Cas well up in his heart, and then just let it go.

_This is Cas. Family. You always forgive family,_he thought.

"Well, we all are, but you're in luck, Angelcakes. I happen to be looking for a sidekick," he said in an overly cheery tone, but the hand he laid on Cas's shoulder was one of gentle support, "I'll bring you back to my homebase, you can stay with me until something better comes along."

"Nothing will be better. Nothing is good," Cas muttered, "I don't want to go to Bobby's."

"Uh. Yeah. I'm not actually on speaking terms with Bobby and Sammy at the moment. Minor issue." Dean ended the conversation by leaving to check Cas out of the hospital. He didn't want to talk about how Sam and Bobby told him to give up on Cas, and how Sam had then basically stabbed him in the fucking back. Dean felt his eyes begin to burn, and sternly ordered himself not to cry, as he made his way to the nurse's station.

* * *

><p>"Just eat it." Dean pushed the bacon cheeseburger towards Cas. He eyed it skeptically.<p>

"It oozes with animal fats."

"Jimmy loved these things. You loved them, one time. You can actually taste things now. Just take a bite." Up until now, Dean had only gotten Cas to eat salads and fruits.

Cas gingerly bit into the burger. Juices instantly ran down his chin, but instead of being perturbed at the mess, Castiel closed his eyes and chewed rapturously. Dean laughed and bit into his own burger.

* * *

><p>Castiel had discovered erections. Apparently, when he had watched the pizza man porn, he'd had some stirrings, but when he woke up one morning, screamed in terror and demanded that Dean look at his newest problem, Dean figured he hadn't really gotten a full-on boner 'til now.<p>

"Yeah, dude, that is so not a problem. You're going to make some little lady very happy someday," Dean laughed and threw a towel at Cas, "Hit the showers, man, have a little alone time."

"Alone time? To do what? Why is my pen-"

"Dude. I know this is confusing and new and all that, but seriously. Men don't talk about their dicks with other men." Dean got up, walking back and forth quickly and uncomfortably. He tried to stop gaping at Castiel's cock.

"Dean, that is not fair. You know I was not truly human until very, very recently. I need you to explain this feeling to me-"

"Ah. Ahem. Well," Dean was not sure how to answer. 'It's natural. It happens to guys all the time. Heh, usually when it's the most inconvenient. Or in the morning. Or the shower. A lot. Uh, it's… it's called an erection, or boner, or hard on... Because it's hard…"

"I see, and what must one do to ride themselves of it?"

Dean took another deep breath. "In private, sometimes, or all the time, it really depends. Um. Guys touch themselves. Their…they touch their dicks. They… rub them up and down until they come… Er, orgasm. Look, Cas, we can get you a book or a laptop or some shit, I really… This is just… Let's go do something manly. Let's go kill something. Sound good?"

"Yes. But first I must… take a shower." Cas looked guilty.

Dean tried not to watch Cas walk into the bathroom and he tried harder not to think about what was going on in the shower.

_Part of the problem is the angel thing_, Dean thought, _I want to destroy that fucking angelic innocence he has. Maybe it's time to try Plan: Get Cas a Hooker again. The angel needs to be fucked out of him. _He lay back on his bed. _Shit, I need to just get fucked. It's been a while…_It had been longer than a while. Not that he hadn't… let off some steam… now and then.

_Now there's a thought_. Dean let his hand trail down his stomach and over the sudden awakening in his pants. He let his thoughts wander Megan Fox. _Oh yeah._ In the backseat of the Impala, warm and willing. Moaning into his lips, hands gripping his hips, pulling him closer… He was getting closer and suddenly unbidden, Cas's flushed face, looking over his shoulder at Dean, hesitantly biting his lip, as Dean pushed into- _holy fucking shit where the fuck did that come from?_ and then he came harder than he ever had before, shocked and gasping.

* * *

><p>They had been hunting together for six months (and avoiding the issue of their obvious attraction to each other for exactly that amount of time) when Cas woke up screaming for a different reason. Dean was at his side in an instant.<p>

"Cas? Are you ok? What-"

"I _remember._" Cas's eyes were wide, and when Dean touched his arm, it was ice cold and covered in goosebumps. "God didn't… He didn't take my Grace. He took my powers, chastised me, told me I could remain in Heaven, but I could never again come to Earth. That it was too dangerous, that angels could not be trusted with Free Will, and I had proven this."

"Wow. Well. Okay. That's fair, though, Cas, the power you guys have. Look what it did to you and Raphael." Dean sat next to the other man, put his arm around him, rubbing the shaking shoulders reassuringly. "But how are you here, then?"

"I tore it out," Cas said, turning to stare at Dean with horrified eyes, "I tore out my Grace, rather than stay in Heaven. I _chose_this. I didn't… I couldn't remember before. I did this to myself," he began to cry, slowly at first, then great shaking sobs. "You're right, he was right, I cannot be trusted. I did so much wrong, so much to you and to Sam-"

"Shhh, Cas, Cas, stop, it's okay. I forgave you, 'member? It's okay now. We all made it. 'Snot like we treated you any better." Dean held the crying ex-angel until the sobbing subsided. Cas didn't seem to have any more words, he just clung to Dean until finally his body relaxed into unconsciousness. Dean looked down at the slender body slumped in his arms, and tried not to define the feeling that was creeping over him, and instead, turned himself over to sleep as well.

In the morning, they didn't discuss Cas's reason for tearing out his Grace, or that they had chastely slept together, but Cas stopped complaining about his humanity, and instead began to try to figure out how to make the most of it.

* * *

><p>The ghost was choking him, bony hands clutching at his throat, and Dean couldn't get his hand on the damn thing. <em>Who invented the laws of physics in this damn freaky world anyways?<em>he thought irately. His eyes were starting to roll back in his skull when Cas jumped forward, blue eyes glittering, poker in hand. He slammed it down across the ghost and it scattered. Cas fell forward against Dean. They stared into each other's eyes, panting, lips almost touching. Dean realized that he could feel Cas growing hard against his leg. For a moment, he thought Cas might kiss him and he almost thought he would kiss him back. Then Cas was up and blushing and apologizing.

"No, it's ok. We're cool," Dean was lightheaded, partly due to the choking and partly due to the proximity to Cas, " We need to go find out why the Widow MacReedy is still hanging around and why that creepy little kid-ghost is appearing in the fridge."

* * *

><p>"Just watch some fucking porn, ok?" Dean left abruptly, slamming the hotel door behind him, eyes bright with unshed tears.<p>

He walked around the little town for a few hours, trying to vent some of his frustration with the constant struggle of educating Castiel. Dean was not the most patient person to begin with and explaining anything to the ex-angel resulted in tangent after tangent and never seemed to result in understanding. He was tired of Cas's awkward questions about genitals, not to mention the erratic mood swings between complete depression and bizarre hyper activity. Not to mention, Dean was fucking terrified of what his own increasingly perverse thoughts were. Finally, he picked up some diner burgers and a 12 pack and headed back to their room. Hopefully, they could eat dinner peacefully and not discuss sex any more.

He had just closed the door behind himself when he was abruptly pinned to it. Cas was against him again, warm, hard, perfect- Cas was _kissing_ him, lips soft, chin scratchy. The kiss was spicy, so much better than Dean had thought kissing could be and god, he did not want that to end but this was Cas, fuck, this was a _dude-_He pushed the other man away, with perhaps more force than he had meant to.

"What the hell, dude?"

"Is that not what humans do in greeting? Before the sexual intercourse?"

"What the fuck?"

"The adult films were of men kissing and then-" The blue eyes were wide and confused, pleading with Dean's.  
>"Woah. I did <em>not<em> tell you to watch gay porn, dude. Are _you_gay? Do angels even fuck?" Dean moved further away from Cas, moving tensely and quickly.

"Ah. Hm. No. Angels… we don't exist in a state where physical intercourse is possible. We used to get all of the love we would ever need from our family, from our Father. Until he left, and that absence… it caused the chaos in recent history, the sudden absence of everything we had known. Until I inhabited this vessel, there was nothing. Now, I understand fully what sexual intercourse is, and who I wish to have sexual intercourse with."

"Okay, first, dude, stop calling it intercourse. Fucking? Fuck? Screw?"

"Screw?"

"Because there's like a twisting- nevermind. I can't believe you bat for the other team. "

"Bat for the other team? What team are you on?" Cas tilted his head to the side in that charmingly confused manner of his.

"I am not gay!" Dean had to focus on something that wasn't how incredibly appealing he found Cas.

"You are unhappy?"

"What? No. I'm uncomfortable, not unhappy. "

"You are not gay-"

"Fuck, no, Cas, we called homosexual men gay. I really have to teach you how to Google shit."

"Google?"

"Uh. This is going to take forever if I explain every single thing. Gay, uh, homosexual. That's what humans call it when you're attracted to the same gender as yourself. Or, uh, bisexual, I guess, if it's both."

"You are not all bisexual?"

"No! Why would we be? God made us man and woman, didn't he? Isn't that in the Bible somewhere?"

"Dean, I wouldn't consider the Bible to be the word of God verbatim. It was written by men, not by my Father, and I doubt increasingly that you've ever read it, in any case, so I don't understand why you're concerned about what it might say."

"Huh." Dean wasn't sure what to make of that. It didn't really make him feel any less gay for wanting Cas. Also, he'd totally read the Bible. Some of it. _Well, I listened when Bobby and Sammy read it to me_. _Okay, I listened sometimes. Unless I got distracted._

"Are you bisexual, Dean?"

"What? Straight! I'm straight." The angel looked crestfallen. Dean fought with his inner homophobe for a few more seconds and as Cas moved towards the door, he said, "Uh…Except when it comes to you, for some reason." Cas stopped, but didn't meet Dean's eyes. "Shit. Cas." Dean was flustered. "Ah. I don't know. I'm not- I don't- I only fuck women. I've only been with women. You- you're. Different. Uh. Special. To me." The eyes that regarded him suddenly were darkened.

"Does that mean I can do kissing with you again now?"

"Yes. Wait, no-" The ex-angel was already pressing his lips- those soft fucking lips- against Dean's again. He tasted the way Dean imagined sunshine would taste, hot, sweet and fucking intense. Without his direction, Dean's hand came up around Cas's back, pulling the slender body into his own. Cas moaned a little, a soft back of the throat sort of noise.

"Why me, Cas?" Dean away, shaking. "What can you possibly see in this? To choose humanity over your Grace?"

"Ah. Um." Castiel struggled to find the words to respond. "Several reasons. You are special too, Dean, not just to angels but to me in particular. At first, I thought it was merely because you were a vessel and I was an angel. I have always wondered about what it would be like to join with you. Angels are drawn to you, Anna, Uriel… You are Michael's vessel, there's a certain… attractive aura about you. You're intoxicating to angels."

"I'm like angel crack?"

"No. Not a controlled substance at all. Perhaps not intoxicating, that was a bad word to use." The blue eyes looked quizzical. Then, "Delicious. Like… those delicious things you eat all the time. The strips of animal flesh."

"Bacon? I'm like angel bacon?" Dean gaped at Castiel, who continued to explain.

"Yes, you are angel bacon. It was never just your aura, for me, though. You infuriate me more than any human ever has. You stand up for what is right even when it is the least intelligent course of action. You never abandon those you love. You are amazing, Dean Winchester. You… you caused an angel to fall in love with you." Castiel looked away, embarrassed.

"You're in love with me?"

"Yes."

"Is that why you tore out your Grace? For me?" Dean couldn't help but tear up in a very manly way. The only people that did things like that, the grand heroic gestures were the Winchesters and their kin. Loved ones. A few tears made their way down his cheek. Cas reached out and brushed them away with his thumb.

"Yes. I couldn't… I wanted… I wished to be near you. Always. I missed your presence in my life. I fought the armies of Heaven and Hell for you, Dean Winchester, because you are a righteous, honorable man. I am here now because it makes me… happy… to be at your side." Cas looked earnestly up at Dean, "But if I make you upset, or if I am causing you hurt, I think I know enough now to care for myself. I can go-"

"No." Dean tightened his arms around his angel. "This, you and me. I thought about all the shit we've been though over the last few years, Cas, I did, and best I can figure, there's just a connection between us. Friendship, respect, trust, well if that's not love, I'm not sure what is. I like women, I do, but I can't stay with them. Even Lisa… They need protection, stability, they want kids and picket fences and things I don't have to give, but being with you… You can protect yourself when shit goes down. You have my back. There's no one in this fucked up little world who understands me like you do, Cas. Like you were made for me. Like I said. Special. I was on the road my whole life, ya know, and I was only ever really happy with Sammy, at the beginning, when it was just me and him, drivin' and huntin', and then shit got bad, and then worse, and you know the next part. And through all this shit that's happened to me, you just… Some of the best times I had were with you. You always come through for me, even when I almost stop hopin'. And these last months, drivin' and huntin' with you…I think this what it feels like to be at peace." The tears were still coming, slowly dripping off his freckled cheek.

Castiel had no words to answer him, so he pulled Dean close again and kissed him, this time with no fear, sweetly, openly. He kissed away each tear, and then, when Dean had composed himself, began to kiss lower, finding the pulse point on Dean's neck, and nipping gently at it. Dean growled a little in the back of his throat and pushed Cas back onto the bed. Castiel had _never_ had sex.

_I'm going to deflower an angel._ Dean thought to himself, half overjoyed, half fucking terrified. _Or he's going to deflower me. Woah. I am so not ready for that. _

"I've never… uh. This is new to me, too, Cas." Dean murmured into the delicate ear, before taking the lobe into his mouth. Cas moaned, arching his neck in appreciation.

"Don't worry, Dean. I've been watching 'porn'!" Castiel said a tiny bit wickedly, and pulled at Dean's belt buckle.

Dean kissed his way down the white neck and shoulder, unbuttoning Cas's shirt and exposing a pink nipple. He nibbled ever so gently at it, eliciting more moans from an increasing anxious Cas. Dean could see Cas's cock straining at his zipper. He pulled his own t-shirt off, and then whispered, "Here goes nothin'."

Dean unzipped the khaki pants and pulled and then Dean was looking at that beautiful dick again, and he couldn't believe that he was almost salivating at the sight of it. And Cas was writhing under his hands, stroking Cas's stomach and legs and then he got his hand wrapped around the base of his cock and licked the head ever so tentatively and Cas bucked his hips up.

"_Fuck,_" swore the ex angel. Dean sucked the whole head into his mouth and swirled his tongue around and Cas came, shaking violently and wordlessly moaning. "_Ohhhhhhh."_

After a few minutes, Cas's breath returned to normal. Dean snuggled into his side, holding him close. "That… That was _amazing."_Castiel finally said.

There was no real deflowering that night, just soft touches and softer mouths, and an embarrassing amount of cuddling. Dean might have cried again, at some point.

* * *

><p>They went very slowly over the next few weeks. Dean wasn't ready to rush into full on gayosity, and Cas had the patience that came with centuries of existence. They spent a lot of time kissing, touching, enjoying the way their skin felt sliding with the other's.<p>

Dean got the idea that Cas was getting a wee bit impatient, though, one day, when he opened up his laptop and found a Google search on anal sex open.

That night, when Came back to the motel, he found Dean waiting for him, naked. Dean was stretched out on the bed, arms behind his head, legs crossed. Led Zeppelin played on the laptop, blasting _Ramble On_. Dean was tapping his foot in time, eyes shut, mouthing the words and grinning.

Cas smiled as he closed the door behind him.

"So, you figured out Google, huh?" Dean asked, opening his eyes.

"I did." Cas said simply, and removed his trench coat, laying it over a chair.

"Learn anything interesting?"

"I learned that pornography is very inaccurate." Cas smiled, and pulled off his tie.

"Sometimes. I always blur the lines between real life and porn, myself." Dean said, not moving from the bed.

Cas merely raised an eyebrow, and pulled off the white button down shirt, letting it fall to the floor. He kicked off his shoes, crossed the room, and leaned down to kiss Dean's lips softly. When he lifted his head again, Dean looked at him with sad, soulful eyes.

"That's why I'm confused by you not bringing me pizza right now."

Cas laughed at that, "I didn't know I was supposed to."

"I guess I'll make do with the meat lover's special you have in your pants." Dean grinned widely at his own joke, and Cas looked pained.

"Even I can recognize that that was a terrible joke, Dean."

Dean shrugged, and pulled on the belt loops hovering at his eye level. _That was an awesome joke, whatever,_he thought to himself, but forgave Cas because obviously the angel was still learning about humor.

"You're wearing entirely too much pants, baby," he said, and unbuckled the belt. He pushed the pants down, and laid a teasing kiss on the tip of Cas's hardening cock. Cas sighed a little, and stroked the back of Dean's head gently, encouraging the caress. He made a little grunt of disappointment when Dean lifted his head, and pushed his pants impatiently to the floor.

"Is that more to your liking?"

"Oh, yeah." Dean pulled Cas down on top of him, enjoying the way his body fit perfectly against the other man's. Cas kissed him again, letting his tongue slip between Dean's lips, teasing and then withdrawing. Cas laid a row of similar kisses down Dean's cheek and neck, stopping to nip at the sensitive spot on his shoulder. He pushed himself up slightly, and laid his hand on the mark he'd left on Dean's shoulder when he pulled him from the pit.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked, eyes filling with hesitation.

"Yeah, I really am." Dean kissed the concern from Cas's face, and then flipped him over so the smaller man was beneath him, "Are you?"

"How could-"

"I know. I was kidding. You fell for me, man, literally. That's all sorts of fuckin' romantic."

Cas let out a contented sigh, and pulled Dean's lips to his again, raising his hips up so their cocks rubbed together, the friction causing both men to gasp against the other's mouth.

"Enough of this," Dean said, and moved down the lean torso, pausing to nip at the lovely hips. He set his mouth to the tip of Cas's erection again, laving the sensitive slit, and then moving down the shaft. He slid one hand under Cas's thigh, spreading his legs.

"I call top," he grinned, and grabbed the small bottle of lubricant from the nightstand.

"I assumed you would." Cas watched him, eyes lidded in pleasure, "You're far too macho to be the girl."

"I like you using the internet; you're starting to talk like a real person."

"And I wasn't real before?"

"Nope. You were like Pinocchio, trying to guess what humans would do or say, and now you're comfortable just being what you are. You're a real boy." Dean stopped the conversation by putting his mouth back onto the eager cock in front of him. Cas moaned and arched up against him, and Dean seized the opportunity to brush a finger lightly against the tight opening that suddenly presented itself. This elicited even more moaning, and encouraged, Dean slid one finger in extremely slowly. Cas tensed up as it slid in, but as he continued his tender oral ministrations, the other man relaxed, and spread his legs a little wider. After a few minutes, Dean tentatively added a second finger, and stroked the inside of the hot canal.

Eventually, he worked his way up to three, and Cas was writhing on the bed in front of him, cheeks flushed, pink lips parted, all sorts of erotic noises issuing from them. As Dean looked up at him, he was incredibly aroused at how open and uninhibited Cas was with him, how entirely trusting he was. Dean had never felt this way about another person, so protective and protected at the same time. Finally, he withdrew and pushed himself up. Cas made the disappointed noise again, and Dean shushed him.

"This is the part you've been waiting for," he handed Cas the lube, "Put a little on me."

Cas squeezed a small amount onto his hand, and spread a thin layer over Dean's painfully hard shaft. Dean gasped at the touch, almost overwhelming after denying himself for so long to prepare Cas.

Then, he pushed Cas back down, and placing a hand on Cas's quivering thigh, slowly pushed past the tight ring into him. Cas winced a little, and Dean held very still. He was so fucking tight, so hot, it was so much better than Dean had ever thought it would be. After Cas relaxed, finally, he began to move inwards again, just as slowly as he has with his hand, moving in inch by inch until finally he was fully buried inside.

"You're fucking incredible," he groaned, and Cas moaned out his agreement. Dean leaned forward, resting his weight on one hand, and pumping his hand along Cas's cock delicately, and kissing him deeply.

He began to move then, slowly withdrawing and returning, establishing a steady rhythm matching _You Shook Me_, which so very fittingly was playing now.

Cas returned the lazy thrusts, and when Dean figured out how to position to slide against the sensitive pocket of nerves, he cried out, and dug his fingers into Dean's back, eyes squeezed shut, focusing on some internal explosion. Dean thought he had never seen anything so fucking beautiful, and it thrilled him to know that he had created this writhing mess of former angel currently falling apart because of Dean's dick.

Dean could feel the cock in his hand begin to twitch, and as Robert Plant screamed out "Sweet little baby, I want you again", cum gushed out, coating their stomachs. He lost himself in Cas completely, pumping faster and then reaching his own orgasm as the climax of _Dazed and Confused_played, hot tears prickling his eyes at the intensity of the experience. He lowered his head to the curve of Cas's neck, and allowed himself a moment to feel everything and be overwhelmed, and then ordered himself to suck it up before he got Cas all wet with tears on top of everything else.

He held Cas close to him, sliding himself out of the other man's body and moving to lay beside him.

"As good as porn?" he whispered, when they regained their composure.

"Better." Cas smiled at him, snuggling his head against Dean's shoulder, "What song is this?"

Dean grinned, "It's called _Thank You_."

"How fitting. I like this band."

"I'm so glad to hear you say that, because if you didn't like Zep, this would pretty much be the end of us." Dean hugged him even tighter so Cas would know it was a joke.

_Okay, mostly a joke, _he thought. "Okay, five more minutes of snuggling, and then we shower. I'm not waking up cemented to the sheets."

The next morning, they were awoken by a banging on the motel door.

"Simmer down, we're coming!" Dean yelled, pulling on his boxers. He checked through the peep hole and then stood, gaping for a moment. "No fucking way that's who I think it is," he said, and Cas got up, curious.

He opened the door, and a blonde, mulleted man bounced in.

"Dean! Random dude! What's new?" Ash went to the fridge and grabbed a beer before Dean could react.

"What the fuck?" Dean finally broke his frozen-in-shock stance, and grabbed for his Demon-Detecting combo pack of a silver cross and flask of holy water.

Ash smiled, and held his hand out. "I'm happy to do a shot of holy water, dude, and toss that cross here. Sam and Bobby already checked me out, though, I'm too fucking legit to quit."

"How are you alive? I saw you in Heaven-"

"Yeah, no fuckin' clue, just woke up at Singer Salvage a week ago. Sam n' Jess and the kiddie are all well, in case you were wondering, he said you don't talk much these days."

"Well, fuck, man, I know he had that whole eternal love for her thing going, but she just shows up resurrected one day and he's just done hunting again? Just turns his back on me, after all the time it took to get us back to the way we used to be?"

"Seriously, man? You're gonna let that come between family? Fuck that. Anyway. I dunno who'd behind these resurrections-"

"God," Castiel said from his seat on the bed.

"Cas, I don't think-" Dean started to say.

"God," Cas said again.

"But why-"

"God."

"I don't-"

"God. Really, Dean, he came back and cleaned house. Can't you just accept that every so often, he does a good thing or two? Miracles _do_happen. I told you."

Dean finally let it go after another hour of theological debate.

"So, Ash, what brings you here?" he asked the other hunter.

"Well, Sammy said you were still living the life, and I thought, since I'm all back and awesome and shit…" he looked at Cas, "Unless you two lovebirds want to settle down and adopt and some shit."

"Ah, no," Dean winced, "I think it's safe to say that we'd love to have you on our team."

Cas looked horrified.

"Our _demon_fighting team, Cas. Our strictly platonic demon fighting team," Dean sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Oh. Okay," Cas said.

So it came to be that Dean, Cas and Ash spent the rest of their lives driving around the country in the Impala, listening to awesome music and kicking demon ass.

The End.

Epilogue: If it pleases the reader to know, Dean finally called Sam, and they patched things up, Dean cried tears of joy, and Little Deanna grew up with her three uncles and Grandpa Bobby spoiling the shit out of her. Yay, schmoop!


End file.
